


Друг мой

by Iron_Nishizaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Not Slash, Will's POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Nishizaki/pseuds/Iron_Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моё имя Уилл Грэм, и я понимаю, как работают головы людей-психопатов.<br/>по мотивам серии s01ep08 "Fromage".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг мой

_"Слушай, слушай! -_  
хрипит он, смотря мне в лицо,  
сам всё ближе и ближе клонится:  
"Я не видел, чтоб кто-нибудь  
из подлецов  
так ненужно и глупо  
страдал бессонницей".  
(С. Есенин, "Черный человек") 

Иногда уснуть невозможно. Это где-то выше твоих сил, выше тебя самого, слишком многоступенчато, выверено и сложно. Иногда - настолько, что ты думаешь, должно быть, просто не существует этого слова, ты сам его придумал, чтобы мучить себя снова и снова.  
Впрочем, это не критично. Пока - нет.  
Джек требует у меня ответы на вопросы, которые ещё не сформированы у него в голове, он не психопат, но я могу представить, в каком направлении он думает. Я, в конце концов, тоже не. 

Иногда засыпать не стоит, потому что уж лучше лежать в темноте и слушать, как стучит твой пульс, как смыкаются и размыкаются твои глаза, как скрипят под тобой простыни, стоит чуть шевельнуться: это сведёт тебя с ума, но это - лучше, чем открыть веки и обнаружить себя посреди гребанного нигде.  
Офицер светит фонарём мне в лицо.  
\- Вы в порядке, мистер?  
Я работаю на ФБР и посещаю психотерапевта, я недавно убил человека и хожу во сне. Насколько этот вопрос, вообще, этичен по отношению ко мне? Ещё ступни что-то побаливают, наверно, стёр их в кровь, пока шёл.  
Я не озвучиваю свой вопрос, потому что Джек сказал мне не грубить, и я не потакаю своим позывам к девиантному поведению.  
\- Вы осознаёте, где вы?  
Я оглядываюсь.  
Темнота, дорога, какой-то зеленый дол. Я посреди нигде. Если бы я свалился в канаву, никто бы и не узнал.  
Если бы меня загрызли койоты, никто бы и не узнал.  
А вот, если бы Потрошитель взялся, завтра я был бы во всех газетах.  
Источник всех бед.  
_Невыносимо._  
\- Можно мне ботинки?  
Офицер смотрит на меня, как все: оглядывает с ног до головы, а потом чуть заметно поддаётся назад.  
Ничего, я бы и сам на себя пялился только так.  
Офицер смотрит на меня, как на больного, но подаёт одеяло и достаёт где-то обувь.  
\- Вы принимали какие-то лекарства? Наркотики? Алкоголь?  
Лучше бы принял.  
А потом меня отвозят домой. 

Моё имя Уилл Грэм, и раньше сон - был моей безопасной зоной.  
Я стою на крыше и смотрю вниз, ветер дует в лицо, за спиной громкий лай, похожий на стенания по умершему. Волосы раздувает короной. Постричься бы.  
Я ещё жив. И я не смотрю вниз, я смотрю по сторонам: это не желание прыгнуть, это не желание упасть ниц, это - желание вырваться из своей головы, философское отчасти, а потому, к сожалению, несбыточное. И, конечно, нерациональное, я ведь поймал уже троих психопатов, должно быть, спас несколько жизней, а то, что всё это отпечатывается во мне, глубоко и чётко, а здравый смысл, так ты не трожь его. Да здравствуют интересы большинства! Да здравствует клетка твоего черепа!  
Моё имя Уилл Грэм, и, по секрету говоря, я не больной. 

Со своего места я вглядываюсь в темноту зала: одна рука лежит на грифе, другая - чуть на отлёте, чтобы рукав не мешал, когда я начну играть. Струны присыпаны порошком, чтобы лучше звучали. Виолончелист сидит на стуле посреди сцены, гриф торчит из его горла, - мне ли не знать, я сделал это, - шею, конечно, пришлось сломать ему, но зато гриф прошёл довольно легко из такого положения. Аккуратно, почти осторожно. Я двигаю рукой, в которой у меня смычок, извлекая из инструмента звук. Первый, правильный.  
Где же ты, Потрошитель? Нравится ли тебе? Получишь ли ты моё сообщение?  
Музыка окутывает меня, звучит, наполняет изнутри: посмотри на меня, посмотри, я здесь, я жду тебя. Я сам написал эту мелодию, и я дарю её тебе и этому виолончелисту со вспоротым горлом. Я мог бы взять у него что-нибудь, сыграть в _подражание_ , но мы ведь с тобой на равных, _примешь ли ты сей скромный дар..._  
Гаррет Якоб Хоббс сидит прямо напротив меня, слушает.  
Я отшатываюсь от жертвы, озираюсь. От чего-то закладывает уши.  
Вокруг тишина, нет никакой музыки: только сердце моё грохочет почему-то на уровне головы. 

Моё имя Уилл Грэм, и я из тех, кто работает в химической лаборатории без перчаток.  
Я подошёл слишком близко, и я об этом пожалею. Вот она - цена понимания того, как всё устроено. Как устроена голова человека, особенно, человека-психопата, человека-социопата, но по большей части, Джека Кроуфорда интересуют, конечно, головы людей-убийц.  
И их устройство я понимаю тоже.  
В лавке Буджа чисто, всё заставлено виолончелями и скрипками, они поблёскивают начищенными боками в неровном свете: на окнах занавески. Ни пылинки, на полу - ковёр, на стенах - ещё инструменты. Тобиас Будж показывает мне струны, которые он заказывает прямо из Италии. Может, если бы я не был так увлечён попытками выбраться из своей головы, я бы заметил: его глаза, как и деревянные инструменты вокруг, поблёскивают, это легкая эйфория и торжество. _Думаешь добрался до меня? Посмотри, посмотри вокруг, видишь, что я сделал, знаешь, что я сделал?_  
Я смотрю, но не вижу. Я откладываю струны и иду проверить улицу. Что изменилось бы, не застрянь я в своей голове?  
Может, офицеры, пришедшие со мной, были бы живы.  
Может, я был бы мёртв. 

На самом деле, я не больной.  
Может, не совсем здоровый, но никто, насколько мне известно, не идеален. Или что, вы, вы пробовали когда-нибудь зайти в комнату с больным чумой, подойти к нему, заглянуть ему в глаза, - и не заразиться?  
_Продолжайте пытаться._  
Соль в том, что сил-то уже почти нет - каждый раз смотреть в эти глаза, а потом отворачиваться и уходить, уносить с собой ответы. Думаю, уходя от Гаррета Якоба Хоббса, я забыл закрыть дверь в эту комнату (я ведь убил его, зачем запирать мертвого?), и он просто пошёл следом, а значит - я принёс чуму с собой.  
Думаю ли я об этом, пока бегу к офису Ганнибала? О, и об этом, конечно, тоже.  
О чём я думаю потом, присаживаясь на его стол, пока он приходит в себя? Заметит ли он чуму у меня на хвосте.  
Ганнибал занят. Он убил человека, а тот перед этим убил виолончелиста, двоих офицеров и своего друга - не говоря уже о кишках в подвале. Делает ли это Ганнибала плохим человеком? Я не оборачиваюсь назад, не снимаю очки, чтобы взглянуть на его разгромленный офис и тела. Делает ли это плохим человеком - меня?  
Я понимаю, как мыслит социопат. Я не смотрю на это в перспективе, с расстояния вытянутой руки, потому что чтобы научиться плавать, придётся окунуться, а значит - у меня нет другого выбора, кроме как нырять в чужие головы и не закрывать глаза.  
Я провожаю взглядом Джека. Расплата за моё понимание? Моя голова. _Ей на шее ноги маячить больше невмочь._  
Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, и, может, я просто ищу того, кто поймёт, как мыслю я.  
И я говорю Ганнибалу.  
\- Прости, что втянул тебя в это.  
А он - кивает мне в ответ и говорит:  
\- Я сам пришёл. Но я ценю компанию.


End file.
